Lost
by P.E. Ward
Summary: Drabble


It was just another day in the host club before. After hosting hours and all the costumers had left Haruhi was being smothered between Tamaki's hugs, Hikaru's teasing, and Kaoru's reluctance to stop his twin. Kyouya was sitting at an empty table with his laptop propped open and his fingers typing away _**(I say he's planning a bit of payback to Tamaki for waking him up a six in the morning the weekend before)**_. And last but not least, the two cousins, Mitsukuni 'Hunny' and Takashi 'Mori' sat at a table place conviently close to the sweets counter. Hunny sat closer to the table as he shoveled down a third piece of strawberry cake while Mori sat beside him back pressed against the small sofa watching diligently over his smaller stature cousin.

The doors to the third music room creaked open allowing Haruhi to pull away from the twins and Tamaki while they were distracted. The door swung open gently as a silhouette came into view. The halls had darkened a fraction seeing as it had rained that day. "What the hell? Who are you?" Hikaru glared at the dark figure. It was pressed to the side of the doorway as if scared. Kaoru frowned at his brother for a second. He had previously thought that Hikaru had learned how to cut back on his rude bluntness. Apparently not.

I had gotten lost once again. 'Dammit. I'm never going to get out of here in time for the stupid bus.' I heard voices coming from close by. 'I just hope that I'm not delusional again.' I walked over to the large door and twisted the knob. It seemed to not feel like budging so I had to use my knee to get it open. I waited for several seconds to make sure that I wasn't going to do something stupid or get myself into more trouble than I might already have before I pushed the door open more. I saw several figures in the room. One caught my attention. "What the hell? Who are you?" I pressed myself to the side of the door frame. 'Great I run into the hothead and his docile twin.' I sighed to myself before spotting another in my class. 'Wait Fujioka-san is here too? I thought he might have left by now.'

"Well? Are you going to answer me or stand there like an idiot?" Hikaru spoke harshly his tone close to shouting. Kaoru glanced at the figure once before looking at his brother with a soft look. "Hikaru I think you're scaring them." Tamaki strode over the doorway and smiled. "Hello, I'm Tamaki Souh. Is there something you need?"

I inched back into the hall when Souh approached me. I've heard plenty about him and his stupidity sounds contagious so I plan to keep away from him. "I got lost." I stated quietly. Souh smiled once more before pulling me into the room. "Don't worry I believe Mommy can help you." Right after my brain registered that Souh said Mommy I looked at him, brow raised and eyes narrowed. "Who the heck's Mommy?" I looked around to see if anyone would answer but no one made any move to so I just shrugged it off. I ran into Souh's back seeing as he didn't tell me that he stopped or anything. "Ow." I whispered. I didn't get hurt or anything it's just a reaction I have.

"Mommy can you help this lost maiden?" Souh looked at a dark haired boy. I knew him to be Kyouya Ootori. The girl I sat next to in Honors History never shuts up about him. I've also heard from some of the guys near my seat that this guy is nicknamed the 'Shadow King' or 'Demon Lord'. 'Wait a sec; did Souh just call me a _lost maiden_? What the hell's wrong with this guy?' I looked over at Ootori and sighed. This is going to be one weird experience I'm sure.

Kyouya looked up at Tamaki from his work and sighed as he spotted a girl slightly behind him. "How may I be of assistance?" He glanced at the girl with a host smile. The girl rolled her eyes. "I need help out of this huge place. Can you just tell me the fastest way to the building's exit? Please and thank you." The girl smiled. Tamaki stood stiff for a moment while Kyouya just looked at the two from behind glinting glasses. Before many could register what happened Tamaki gripped the girl in his arms and began twirling her around saying how cute and adorable she was or how polite she was. "Oi! Put me down Souh!" Tamaki either ignored her or simply did not hear her. Most of the hosts knew that he was too caught up in smothering her that he didn't hear her. "Hey! I said put me down before I smack you." Now that got his attention. Tamaki set the girl down and slumped into his 'Corner of Woe'. The girl looked at him briefly; brow raised hiding in her bangs, and then turned back to Kyouya. "If you would tell me the fastest route I'd like to not miss my ride, thank you." Kyouya nodded and rambled off a few directions to her. And before much else could happen the girl bowed deeply to Kyouya and thanked him once more before rushing out.

After getting directions out of the school from Ootori I bowed, something I've heard about meaning a deep respect or appreciation I think, thanked him once more and left the room eager to head home. But as I rushed quickly through the twisted hallways I thought briefly about the people I just ran into. 'Most of them were pretty damn hott. Especially Ootori. But I've always favored dark haired guys to fair haired.'

Kyouya watched as everyone else slipped into their designated rides with Haruhi slipping in, albeit unwilling, with the twins. His mind flashed back to the _"lost maiden"_ as Tamaki had dubbed her. 'That surely was an interesting twist for a day.' Leaving that thought to hang he packed everything up and locked the third music room before heading out to his ride home.

**FINITE**


End file.
